Frostbitten by the Queen
by candyxmorphine
Summary: Imprisoned in a palace of ice, with no one except yourself and the Queen who resides there. You have a purpose and only she knows what it is... /An ElsaxReader (female.) Explicit and graphic lesbian themes. A heavy lemon, basically.


You didn't know how it happened, and you didn't know how it started... But through all honesty, you found yourself hardly even questioning it. Frosted clouds of breath left your shuddering lips. The cold was so raw, that you could literally taste the bitter Winter air. Bringing your gaze down to your body, the only form of clothing you appeared to be wearing was a very thin, kimono-like gown that didn't do a great job by keeping you warm at all- or cover you for that matter. You could see every curvature of your body through the transparent fabric; the ice blue linen, though gorgeous- was not that comfortable either. Your orbs lifted, studying the area around you. The room and your surroundings were made entirely of ice; An ice palace? Each &every detail about the atmosphere was almost like a sculpture. You could gawk at the room forever it seemed like, but any thoughts you might have been having were abuptly interrupted by the double entrance doors to your chambers being pushed open.

Startled by the entrance, you scooted back as far as you could before the solid surface of an ice wall haulted your movement. You felt so exposed in your current position. Slightly sliding your knees up to loosely huddle against your body, you oserved as a female figure dressed in a breathtaking blue gown entered the room. Unable to muster up any kind of sentence to even begin to inquire what was going on, you simply stared; Studying the woman's features as if you'd never seen another before. Her golden sun drop hair was swept and woven into a simple braid draped down the left of her chest. Optics were ocean blue, deep enough to hold a sea of wisdom as they glistened with softness. She was obviously aware that you were eyeballing her in such a way, as the faintest lilt of a chuckle arose from her throat.

"I'm sure you're wondering what's going on..." Her velvety voice lit up the room once the doors behind her shut and clicked to a lock, her graceful steps nearing you. With a single nod in response, your hues lowered from the female's subtle smile to fixate upon the way her hips so very elegantly swayed as she walked. There was not a hair nor fiber out of place with this mysterious woman. You were courageous enough to part your lips to speak. "I..I am. Who are you, and.. where am I..? Please.." You seemed almost like an embarrassment to the kind of radiance the other presented. The blonde just before you had knelt; her presence soothed you for some odd and unknown reason.

"I am Elsa." She spoke with a glint in her eye. "And you are in my ice palace. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. I can't hurt you."

The confusion only stirred deeper at that last sentence. She couldn't hurt you? What does that mean? You decided to inquire further while you had the chance. "But I..still don't understand, I.."

"I created you." She interluded your words with her own, resulting in your barely widened eyes to lift and meet with hers. "Created me..?" You lifted your palms and stared at them in both confusion and awe.

The woman who called herself Elsa nodded and put her hands over yours and lifted one of your palms to her rose tinted cheek. "Yes. You are mine. My doll. Sculpted purely from magic and ice. You shouldn't be feeling cold like you did when you first woke up, right..? That is because you were just born. You had to get used to the chill. And here you are..."

As your hand was held to Elsa's flawless face, it seemed to make sense as to why you had no previous memories to recall. You were simply her creation... But, why would someone like her need a 'doll,' as she referred to you as. There were more questions than answers it seemed. "Why would you..need someone like me?"

Lifting her purple shaded lids, Elsa carefully lifted you by your hands to your feet; Her eyes meeting with yours before responding to you. "Here in my palace... There is no one except myself. This is the only place I can truly be free. And, I'd be lying if I said it wasn't lonely." Oceanic orbs didn't leave yours as she spoke and you intently listened, trying to understand. All in the meanwhile, Elsa's digits had interlaced with yours, almost bringing you two closer. She then whispered as your faces inched further toward each other's; You could just barely taste her breath on your lips as she spoke. "I need someone to numb my loneliness. That is why I created you... Someone who is mine, who will listen to my reasons. And someone who I know will please me."

Your breath was then suddenly taken away as Elsa closed in the space to connect her lips with yours. It was sweet, and you could almost feel the desperation of Elsa's needs through that liplock. You were designed by her own hands to fulfill what she needed... perhaps you should accept it and the nuisance of any confusion would vanish. So you kissed her back, fully; Lips beginning to part as to deepen the moment. The blonde beauty then retracted from the kiss with a soft pant as well as a mischievous curve upon her plumes. "Shall we see my masterpiece at work?" She gently picked a stray piece of your hair out of your eyes before effortlessly sweeping the single piece of clothing off of your shoulders to fully reveal your body. You noticed she bit her lower lip lightly while taking in your features with that same playful smile. "I certainly did a good job."

You simply stood there and allowed her to gaze at your features as much as she wanted. Your purpose was to please her; And if that's what the blonde beauty wanted...needed- then it would certainly be your goal. She took you by your hands yet again and led you over to a beautiful bed. The blankets and design matched perfectly with the colours that Elsa wore and the feel of them against your bare skin was remarkable; Satiny beneath you. As you sat yourself down, Elsa continued to stand; Unclasping the hooks that kept her dress and ethereal cape up. Once she did that, her clothing pooled to her feet; Exposing her nude porcelain flesh. She was a vision in itself. Breathtaking to any lucky enough to let their eyes fall on such a sight. She didn't appear shy at all; She knew you were looking over her flawless body, and simply let you do so. She knew very well that you wouldn't complain. As she sauntered over to you with that attractive poise, you could feel a slight stir within the pit of your stomach. As if you were beginning to 'need' her as well.

As she knelt upon the edge of the bed, her warm stare fixated upon you entirely. "Lay back... I want to get to know your body." Doing exactly what she asked, you slid your body further upon the bed until you were laying flat against it; Elsa crawling and hovering above you to await until you were comfortable. She leant down to capture your lips with her yet again, a soft purr rising from her throat as you shared that intoxicating kiss. Slender digits felt through your hair and slowly ventured down your shoulders. Her very touch caused you to shudder. Noticing this, the blonde smiled against your lips and her tongue found its way passed the crease of your mouth. Gliding your own tongue against hers, you couldn't lie- it felt so very good. You could feel her hands moving lower to overlay both of your breasts, triggering both of your hands to curl into fists at both sides of your cranium. She massaged them tenderly, teasingly kneading them as she was reluctant to break that hot kiss you two shared. Purring lustfully into that liplock, you felt the tips of both of her fingers circulate around your nipples playfully; that of which were hardening rather easily. You then felt a sudden jolt of cold rush through your body, causing you to gasp against the kiss. Elsa had summoned her ice powers to her fingertips and it felt just like an icecube was swirling around both of your hardened buds as she touched you. You couldn't help but moan...which Elsa liked, without a doubt. As soon as you caught your breath, Elsa whispered something else loud enough so you could hear. "You sound so lovely... I've always wanted to do this. Ah. Now there's something else I want to try."

Hearing her words, you lifted your lids to watch the ice queen slowly descend down your body until she was hovering above your enclosed knees that had been bent upward. Placing her two hands upon your kneecaps, Elsa slowly peeled apart your thighs, gasping in awe at the sight of your most intimate area in all of its glory. Keeping her grasp firmly upon your legs, you witnessed her blonde head dip lower until it was between your thighs. You could feel the closeness of her mouth against your throbbing area and without a moment to spare- the tip of Elsa's wet tongue dragged itself along the lips of your core until it made contact with your clit- licking it only once which drove you mad with pleasure. Pulling your thighs apart as far as they could go, Elsa's tongue swirled and wriggled within the satiny folds of your twat. Arching your back in sheer reaction, any trace of thought had instantly dissolved away. "Ohh... that feels so good. Don't stop. Ah, yes...right there." Your words were more like pleads as the blonde's cranium began to bob back and forth in a steady rhythm. She really knew how to use her tongue, and you would feel the sensation of your coming orgasm build within your abdomen. Tilting your head back and releasing a loud moan, you could fully hear the flicking of Elsa's tongue slap against your bundle of nerves; and it felt like she was using it at the speed of light. Tilting your head back forward, you cried out blissfully as your hips began to rock in sync with the lashing of Elsa's tongue. Squinting your heavy, lust-filled eyes, you leaned forward to see the queen at work. And it was just as you expected- her tongue was like a blur, slipping back and forth against your core as your sweet nectar began to seep out. Crying and pleading for the female not to stop, you threw yourself back against the bed, almost losing your mind completely as she began sucking the nub that was your clit. In her doing this, it caused you to reach your peak within moments. Reaching down to hold that head of silken blonde hair in place between your thighs as you came, Elsa lapped up every drop of your secretion.

Falling back and panting upon the bed, Elsa crawled back up your body and pressed her lips against yours. You could taste yourself on her lips... It was a sweet flavour. Like sweet ice. Then again, she designed every part of you; So you were like Elsa's lusty dream come true. Parting from the kiss sweetly, those alluring blue orbs stared intently down at you with that trademark smile. "Now then... Let's see how you do."

It was time to overthrow the Queen at her own game. This game of pleasure.

(To be continued...)

**[Mun speaks;] So how was that so far, readers? I haven't seen too much ElsaxReader fluffs out there, and Everyone enjoys some lemon. So I thought I would give the Frozen fans a glass of fresh squeezed Elsa smut. c; Tell me what you think and leave me some reviews. **


End file.
